


So right

by joonmeetsevil



Category: SHINee
Genre: Bad Poetry, Christmas, Fluff, I Tried, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-20 09:31:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13143852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joonmeetsevil/pseuds/joonmeetsevil
Summary: Once upon a time, in the city of Seoul,a man named Minho had completely forgottenabout that enchanting day up to the North Pole...Yes, it was Christmas, and Minho's luck was rotten.





	So right

**Author's Note:**

> First, I want to wish you guys a merry Christmas. I know we're facing really hard times right now but I'm happy to have this whole community of fans to support me and help me grieving. I love you all so much and I hope you know it. This fic is a Christmas gift to a friend of mine that I really love and who deserves everything good in life so I hope she will enjoy reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it. 
> 
> Next, I have to say that posting this feels really weird and I won't let it there if any of you feels like it's too soon, just tell me and I'll do what's best. Jonghyun isn't mentionned in this fic, there's only Jinki and Minho, in a totally invented story so don't worry about that before reading. 
> 
> Finally, I wrote a letter to Jonghyun three days ago and I posted it on Twitter and I also wanted to post it on my AO3 but once again, it's up to you so tell me if this would trigger you or make you feel bad and I'll perfectly understand.

_ Once upon a time, in the city of Seoul,  _

_ a man named Minho had completely forgotten  _

_ about that enchanting day up to the North Pole... _

_ Yes, it was Christmas, and Minho's luck was rotten.  _

  
  


Minho almost tripped over the thin layer of ice on the sidewalk and hurriedly grabbed a light pole to steady himself. He looked all around him and sighed : every single store seemed to be closed. He glanced at his watch : 8pm. Everyone was probably already sitting around a table full of good food to celebrate Christmas with their family. Everyone but him. How could he have forgotten about Christmas?! He mentally slapped himself for the umpteenth time. Stupid, stupid, stupid. He kept walking in the unusually dark alley, his eyes fixed on the ground, wondering how he would explain that to his mother. " _ Sorry mom, I forgot to buy you a present because I'm a loser who doesn't even know what day it is, what's for dinner?".  _ He snorted. Fuck. Suddenly, after five other minutes of walking while swearing at himself in his head, he passed by a still illuminated store. He raised his head to discover a tiny shop, looking empty but clearly opened, poorly decorated with a handful of star-shaped pieces of paper on the storefront but it would be enough. He entered and a tiny sound of small bells reverberated through the shop.

  
  


_ In a tiny shop owned by his greedy father, _

_ a man named Jinki had nothing to do that night _

_ but to stare at his register, feeling bitter... _

_ It was Christmas but his heart was getting frostbite.  _

  
  


Jinki wasn't waiting for any client on Christmas night. People were celebrating with their loved ones and staying opened for the night wasn't going to get them any Christmas bonus, no matter what his father knew about "real business". Jinki sighed. He was stuck in this stupid shop for at least three more hours when all he wanted to do was crawl into bed and watch cheesy dramas. But shh, it's his little secret. He closed his eyes for a moment, hoping to fall asleep despite the strong lighting above him, but the sound of small bells (god, how he hated that sound) got his attention. A tall man huddled in his big coat appeared, his nose all red because of the cold and a sad look on his face. Jinki wondered what the hell this man thought he was going to find in his threadbare shop.

  
  


"Looking for something, sir?", he asked politely, when the man finally noticed him behind his cash register. 

"I'm... well, I'm looking for a present. For... my mom. I forgot." 

"About her present?"

"No! I... fuck, well, I forgot about the whole Christmas thing being today and I just woke up from a long nap and my mom thinks I'm stuck in traffic but I'm just a really bad son and a loser so... do you have something for me? Anything?" he looked at Jinki like he was waiting for him to work a miracle. 

"Hm... I'll see what I can do."

  
  


Jinki stretched quickly, his legs numb from the several hours he had just spend sitting in his uncomfortable chair, then started to review the various display stands of the shop, looking for something looking a bit more expensive than 10 won. Behind him, the client was waiting, his eyes lost in a sad gaze. Jinki frowned : was the guy drunk or something? He hoped not : he didn't feel like handling a drunk man all by himself that night. He finally found a purple scarf, soft and fairly pretty and thought he was already off the hook but when he went back to the tall man, the latter was on the phone, speaking softly but a hurt expression on his face. 

  
  


"Mom... Please... I swear? I'm- no! I'm so sorry... M-" but the rest of the word never escaped his lips which started wobbling when he hung up. "I... I don't think I need a present anymore... but thank you for your help."

  
  


Jinki's heart tightened in his chest when the man turned away from him and headed back to the exit. He knew what it was like to try his best to still get rejected, by his own parents and by the whole world. After all, he was there, waiting in that stupid shop on Christmas Eve, because his father was so disappointed by his report card that he decided to teach him a lesson. It was no use : Jinki already knew he was going to be a failure forever and end up working in that cheap place when his father will get too old to do it by himself. However, he didn't think that his client, a handsome man hurrying to buy a present for his mom and looking so ashamed for having forgotten, deserved to feel like he did. He followed his instinct and impulsively grabbed the taller man's coat by the sleeve, right before apologizing for being so rough.

  
  


"Sorry, sorry, I... My name's Jinki." He bowed slightly, trying to hide his reddening cheeks. Seriously, Jinki? He mentally slapped himself. Stupid, stupid, stupid!

  
  


  
  


_ Feeling worthless, Minho felt suddenly happy _

_ to have at least someone to talk to, that stranger _

_ with a kind smile, dark eyes and pink cheeks, called Jinki. _

_ Maybe he could find joy in his misadventure?  _

  
  


  
  


Minho smiled weakly and bowed back "I'm Minho", he said with a sniff. "Sorry, I didn't.. that scarf is really pretty, you know what, I'm still going to buy it." 

"You don't have to", Jinki said, feeling guilty for pressuring the man, Minho, into buying the item without even meaning to do it. He really just wanted to make him smile, to make him know he understood. Nobody deserved to be alone for Christmas... or ever. But Jinki couldn't really explain that without sounding either like a charity worker or a lonely weirdo, so he kept quiet when Minho dropped a banknote on his register. He quickly cashed it, then scanned the shop to find the cheap alcohol bottles his dad would sell to the same old drunkards every evening. There was only two left, but it would be more than enough. "A drink?"

"Why not?" Minho said after a short silence, "it's Christmas after all".

  
  


Jinki let a giggle escape from his mouth, suddenly feeling ecstatic : his night was starting to feel way more like Christmas, indeed. He unpacked two plastic cups from a party kit and poured the strong-smelling booze in both of them until they were filled to the brim. Minho waited for him to take his first sip to do the same, Jinki's trustful aura telling him he was older. They sat on the floor and drank, both secretly hoping for their drinks to loosen the atmosphere between them. Minho was always all smiles and friendly attitude before, but lately he felt like making friends was just as hard as his dick after a whole year of sexual withdrawal... Fuck, that booze was stronger than he thought. Thanks God, he didn't think that out lou... 

  
  


"Well, a year isn't that much." Jinki stated, his eyes shining, looking just a bit tipsy. Minho chocked on his drink. He  _ did  _ think that out loud. He put his cup on the floor : no more alcohol for tonight. He knew he was blushing when Jinki giggled but the sound only worsened the burning feeling all over his face : Minho's heart skipped a beat, truly, pleasantly triggered by Jinki's laugh. They only had three drinks each and only an hour or so had passed but everything felt  _ so right. _  When Jinki asked him about his life, he didn't hesitate and answered honestly. "Well... I dropped uni last year, I just didn't like what I was doing y'know, I only did it to please my parents in the first place but after that... I... I just didn't know it would be so hard." 

  
  


Jinki nodded and stared at the wall in front of them. "What do you want to be?", he asked softly. Minho took another sip of his drink, already forgetting about his decision not to drink anymore that night, and remained silent for a short moment before answering "an actor. But it's... it's really hard to get castings and shit". Jinki hummed, like he knew that already. "What about you?" Jinki smiled "I wanted to be a singer, when I was younger, had big dreams and stuff. I'm realistic now. I think I'm going to stay here and work for my dad". His forced smile faded after a second and Minho bit his lip. If only he knew how to follow his dreams and succeeds, he would have told his secret instantly... but he just didn't know. He had spend the last year looking for castings, modeling for ridiculous ads he sincerely hoped Jinki would never see, eating cheap food once a day to pay his bills and sleeping his feelings away. When he went to law school, he was his parents' pride but now... they didn't even want him for Christmas because he was now even bad at remembering important days like this one. He felt his eyes watering again, and filled his cup for the fourth time. Jinki didn't seem to mind but placed a hand on his shoulder to squeeze it a bit. Minho felt grateful. He didn't need empty words. He just needed someone to stay there while he cried.

  
  


  
  


_ When tears rolled on Minho's face, Jinki's heart shattered. _

_ How could a face so beautiful look so gloomy? _

_ He tried not to picture him all unattired, _

_ but he was almost drunk and felt so lonely. _

  
  


  
  


When Jinki's lips touched his, Minho grabbed his face, a sudden feeling of need growing inside of him as they kissed. He didn't know if it was the alcohol, loneliness, just Jinki or all of the above, but he needed more and he needed now. His tongue brushed Jinki's and he moaned shamelessly. After all, he wasn't the one who started it. The smaller man's hands got lost in Minho's hair, softly pulling on them. When they both needed to catch their breath, Minho's mouth explored Jinki's neck, tasting his hot skin, licking at his jugular and lightly biting his jaw, enjoying every second just as much as Jinki did, panting in Minho's arms. The older whined, wanting to return the favor so Minho let him , his mouth half-opened in a reckless bliss when he felt the skin of his neck getting sucked and bitten. He hoped it would leave marks : he knew he would remember everything the next day (he wasn't  _ that  _ drunk) but he needed to belong to someone, at least for a few days. At least for a night. Jinki was the perfect candidate, sweet and soft, hopeless but full of dreams and so dreamlike, his hands touching, caressing, grabbing, claiming that man he barely knew. But it felt  _ so right. _

Minho let himself be pulled back on his feet, Jinki leading them to the back of the shop, where clients wouldn't surprise them even if Jinki really didn't think anyone else would come. But he sure would. He closed the door with his foot and took Minho's lips between his again, tasting something salty, the sour taste of their drinks and something he guessed was lip balm. It was too much. And not enough. He was overwhelmed. He needed more. So he took more, throwing Minho's shirt across the room and getting on his knees to have a taste of his chest, of his stomach, of his cute happy trail. Minho moaned and it was everything Jinki needed : he opened his skinny jeans and licked his lips in anticipation. Minho lost control right after that, but he was fine like that. It felt  _ so right.  _

  
  


  
  


_ The night went by so fast for the two new lovers _

_ drunk in lust, hurtful feelings and need for some warmth. _

_ When they both fell asleep on two dirty covers, _

_ They were even too peaceful to hear the snow storm.  _

  
  


  
  


Minho woke up first on the the hard floor of the shop, his legs barely covered by the worn-out cover Jinki had found there, and the latter all cuddled up against his chest. He smiled. When the older finally opened his eyes, almost an hour later, they got dressed and laughed a each other's messy hair before kissing again, not minding their sour breathes. Outside, snow was recovering the sidewalk but wasn't falling from the sky anymore, which made Jinki pout a little, before he remembered that snow only meant one thing : his father would get to the shop way later than usually. He jumped on Minho's back and giggled as the taller swirled all over the room, only stopping when an old guy entered to buy his daily bottle of soju. Jinki thanked his past self for leaving a bottle untouched and smiled, just thinking about their night. 

  
  


When Minho had to leave to go make his apologies to his parents, he didn't even feel sad. He took Jinki's phone to put his number in it, not forgetting to leave an heart and a smiling face next to his name in the contacts. He kissed Jinki's lips one last time, forcing himself to leave. He didn't even reach the subway before he heard his own phone alerting him of a new message. He bit his lips so he wouldn't smile too much. This Christmas really felt so right. 

 


End file.
